


Project Partners

by 4n0nF4n



Category: Alpha and Omega (2010), Vore Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Vore, Anthropomorphic, Bromance, Childhood Trauma, Cock Vore, College, Digestion, F/F, F/M, Fatal Vore, Guilt, High School, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reformation, Soft Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, group project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: In a world where anthropomorphic animals can eat each other, gluing a college student who hates all men and a nerdy boy on the verge of becoming a man with all the negatives and a truckload of baggage for a group project seems like a recipe for disaster. And yet, Katelyn Kirstein and Humphrey Thompson are thrown into this chaotic situation. Will they survive? Will Humphrey be yet another permanent addition to her temple a body? Or will he change her perception of men? But most of all: what is Humphrey hiding?
Relationships: Garth/Lilly (Alpha and Omega 2010), Humphrey/Kate (Alpha and Omega 2010)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Project Partners

**Author's Note:**

> You know my work: Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Also, this story is largely inspired by the vastly superior Stitches by DominicDS1421 on Fanfiction, so if you want a better story like this, then go read that.

It was a scene that barred repeating as if it were a haunted record, and while Humphrey had bear witness to only a minute handful of it all, that minute handful was more than enough for him immortalize it as a way to avoid the situation himself. Kate Kirstein devouring yet another dimwitted male wolf who thought he had a sizable chance at earning her hand in a relationship in spite of her being notorious for harboring a deep hatred for men. Many did not know from where this deep hatred stemmed from, and nobody cared to ask for sure they would receive the same treatment.

In fact, she was devouring another boy right now. He was much older than Humphrey was at this moment, being a college student while he himself was but a sophomore high school student, but the age didn’t matter as it seemed to serve the same purpose. See, Kate was known to assert her undeniable dominance over those who she was partnered with, and sadly for our poor Humphrey, and him being that one awkward high school student that kept to himself save for a lucky few who knew him longer didn’t help him in her eyes. In her eyes, he was a hormone crazed freak who needed to be neutralized. And this was the best way she could do it.

He tried ignoring her domineering exercise, averting his attention to the book in his paws, only to have her lift his chin to watch her just as her lips snaked over the boy’s knees. Her mouth gaped open, her tongue dragging the doomed wolf deeper into her greedy gullet. She took one final swallow, but her mouth was still open, and she began to inch closer to Humphrey, her intentions clear.

His survival instincts awakened, he tried to get away from her by pushing on her extended gut, but not only was she years older than her, she knew how to stand her ground. She closed off all avenues of escape by holding his arms, her rows of pearly white teeth closing in on him. And fast. But he could do nothing but close his eyes, hoping beyond hope that she’d be merciful enough to give him a swift death.

“Unless you want to end up like him, you’ll do your _very_ damn best to keep your record clean.” She spoke, her low whisper filled with vitriolic loathing, all directed at him. “Is that clear bitch boy?” Barely even knew him and was already assigning insulting nicknames.

But he couldn’t dispute her nickname, only nodding hastily, maybe a little to hastily as evident by her amused chuckle. She took immense pleasure in knowing she had scared him and would continue to do so until this entire ordeal was over. Maybe before the project was due. Either way, she was satisfied with he reaction she had reeled out of him and promptly evacuated the scene, leaving Humphrey to reevaluate everything that has happened to him thus far.

“Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch!” She said just as her form receded behind a corner.

The cafeteria it is then.

(Lunch time)

It was clear in the spam of a couple of hours Kate had acquired yet another unfortunate wolf to satisfy her hunger. How did Humphrey now? It was because her gut had bloated out far larger than it had when she had last seen him, and lord knows her stomach was anything but merciful to the boys who fell to the vices of her digestive track.

“Five more seconds and your next.”  
  
All the stimulation he needed for him to stop staring and clear his throat, both as a way to deflect his own anxiety and to break the ice, both of which he failed at miserably. “So… um, this project… what did you have in mind?” He tried to initiate conversation, but she only glanced up at him for a second before returning to her phone.

“I don’t know, what about you?”

He was surprised to see that she hadn’t chosen her own family’s company considering the nature of this project they were to tackle. But happy nonetheless. He stood up from his chair. “Just wait here.” He didn’t know if it was a demand or a request, but apparently it was a demand and she didn’t like that all that much, a stray paw caressing her stomach to signal the imminent danger he posed to himself if he so stepped out of line.

Without another word, he bolted out of the cafeteria, no one knew his trajectory, but it had to be close as he returned in no time. In his hand, a bag that looked much too heavy for he to be able to carry, but it didn’t matter as he soon resumed his spot parallel to her.

She would’ve kept her attention on her phone if it weren’t if he was overcome with a giddy laughter, one she only heard her sister replicate. Casting a glance his way, she saw his frame rocked by a laughter that he tried horribly to conceal as he dug out what seemed to be stacks of paper. She briefly contemplated on devouring, certain that what was inscribed on the papers nothing but paragraphs upon long-winded paragraphs on a magazine company.

Curiosity soon overpowered her brief decision and she stood up to peer at what he had. And what he had made her do a double take, nearly tripping over the bench she sat on.

“Walt Disney?” She questioned.

He nodded eagerly. “But not only Disney.” He said, pulling out more stacks of papers from other animation studios such as Warner Brothers, Don Bluth, Studio Ghibli, and many more. Not only that, but there were cartoonists names such as Charles M. Schulz, Jim Davis, and Elzie Crisler Segar. Mangakas and Comic Artist such as Stanley Martin Lieber, Akira Toriyama, Jack Kirby, Osamu Tezuka, Masashi Kishimoto, and Todd McFarlane.

It was now that Kate finally came to the earth shattering realization of what sort of boy she was dealing with: a nerd. She immediately lost all hope of this project going well, ideas of it burning down with failure writing the cause of the accident boggling her mind as she slowly slumped back into her seat. “Why did he have to be a nerd?”

Her degrading question did not go unnoticed, Humphrey’s face falling the moment he heard it. Now his mood was sullen as he began to put the papers away. “Yeah sorry about that.” He apologized in a low whisper, barely noticeable in the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria. “So, any ideas?” He questioned once more, retreating all of his stacks of papers back into the bag.

Content that he wasn’t willing to shove years of nerd-culture down her throat, she thought on the issue for quite a while. “How about McDonald’s or some shit.” She suggested.

It seemed her suggestion brought his mood back as he once more bolted out of the cafeteria and came back just as quickly, with yet another back, this one looking just as heavy, maybe even more so than the last one. “I got records and documents of a _lot_ of food companies.” He said, once again repeating the scene from before, producing stacks of documents. “I got records on McDonald’s, Burger King, KFC – did you know that they legally changed the name from Kentucky Fried Chicken to KFC because the government deemed their so called ‘chicken’ to not be chicken – and the very first fast food chain ever, White Castle.” At last, his nerdy tangent was over and her ears could stop bleeding.

She nodded, numb from ingesting so much nerd-culture in so little time, not even caring that this tidbit of knowledge about KFC was something entirely knew to her. Only wanting to end it before his nerdiness had a chance to rub off on her. “Yeah, let’s just do McDonald’s and get this shit over with.” She said, producing a laptop from her bag. “So, I assume you have a laptop, right? The school issues one out to every student.” She questioned quizzically.

Once more, Humphrey’s mood seems to sullen, his ears falling as the memories of last week burning in his mind clearly. “Well there’s going to be a problem with that…” He seemed hesitant on something.

Her brow furrowed, not only in anger, but in mild curiosity. “What? Don’t tell me you broke it?” She asked accusingly.

He shrugged. “Somewhat,” He said, ready for a long-winded explanation. “You see, me and my friends were at a convention last week and brought our laptops as there was a trading card tournament and-”

“Shut the hell up.” She cut him off, not interested in listening to a tangent that involved even more tidbits about his nerdy behavior, still adamant on making sure that his mannerisms don’t rub on her. “No excuses, just use my computer and write down the notes so you can copy them when your laptop is fixed.” She was direct, demanding no argument, signaling to the free spot right of her.

He shrugged, seemingly not caring that she didn’t give a flying fuck about the reasoning for his lack of a laptop. Standing up from his seat, he joined her to her side, and the project had started. All she could do as he took his seat next to her that he wouldn’t be so bad. But she wouldn’t hold her breath on the matter.


End file.
